U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,980 discloses that benzaldehyde compounds having a phenoxymethyl group are useful as intermediates of bactericide and can be produced by reacting bromomethylbenzonitrile with a phenol compound followed by reducing the obtained mixture.
DE 825547 discloses a method for producing a benzaldehyde compound comprising reacting a benzyl chloride compound with nitrocyclohexane in the presence of sodium ethoxide.